dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Opendi (Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe)
Eric Stanley Opendi / Extirpon is the main character in a non-canon Marvel: Avengers Alliance crossover fanfic dubbed Percolation, in which he and Anarteq get trapped in that game's universe and are recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. until they can return to their proper home dimension. Meanwhile, Marvel characters Jubilee and Danny Ketch find themselves trapped in the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe. Character bio Early life Eric's life follows a similar trajectory to that of his Earth-G7.0 counterpart, up to some time after the events in Extirpon and right before the events in Extirpon 2. ''Percolation'' Main article: Percolation (Gerosha Chronicles) Percolation marks the first appearance of Extirpon in a form of media not canon to the Classic-Comprehensive-Cataclysmic family of Gerosha continuities. This fanfic for Marvel: Avengers Alliance explains how it would be possible for Extirpon to be temporarily exported to the game's version of the Marvel universe, where he'd partially lose his powers and be forced to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent operating under the moniker of "Agent Opendi." SHIELD and SCALLOP would eventually find a way to establish contact with each other, and negotiate how to get Extirpon home. This is, in turn, a justification for Extirpon's inclusion by the Dozerfleet founder into Avengers Alliance. Originally, it was considered to put Ciem in the role. However, that would raise issues of who would take care of Frank McArthur and where. It would also raise the issue of where Emeraldon would be. On top of that, it was uncertain how to explain Candi not wearing the Ciem suit. And to top off the other concerns, including Ciem right away raised the potential risk of the Percolation timeline conflicting with that of Sodality: Battle for Metheel. The non-canon crossover instead happens some time after the events in Extirpon but before the events in The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge. It features Izzy Sundue, Darius Philippine, the Gray Champion, and Hea Pang as Dozerfleet heroes. Janet Phillips features as a version of the villain Microwave Mouth. Marvel characters to feature include Nick Fury, Cyclops, Iron Man, Iron Fist, Magneto, Mystique, Dr. Strange, Jubilee, the Danny Ketch version of Ghost Rider, and more. While Earth-G7.2.1 Extirpon finds his way back home eventually, his new Marvel friends decide that they miss him too much to let him completely go. Mr. Fantastic sets a trap for "Agent Opendi" while he is sleeping, and creates a clone of him. The original awakes, has his memory erased, and returns to Earth-G7.2.1. Darius agrees to help Nick Fury and the Avengers cover up the incident, so the original Gerosha Crossover Gaming Extirpon never remembers being in the Marvel Gaming Universe. His clone, however, gets exposed to a cosmic radiation storm that mimics the one that created the Fantastic Four. This allows Clone Eric Opendi to mimic the powers of the original Extirpon, even without a true Marlquaan bond. ''Percolation: Legends'' Main article: Percolation: Legends SHIELD and SCALLOP discover together that the Incursions have made the Percolation Wave itself unstable, leading to a possibility of the Marlquaan invading Earth-12131's offshoot timelines and destroying them. The Sodality of Gerosha legends are recruited to deal with this issue. However, their efforts to sever ties between the 12131 offshoots and G7.2.1 only result in one of the 12131 offshoots gaining clones of heroes from most of the Dozerfleet Megaverse - as well as clones of their enemies. Agent Opendi helps lead the team's transition. Meanwhile, issues in the Savage Lands lead to Agent Opendi getting promoted to Commander Opendi. He must get his new teammates from the Sodality, SHIELD, and the Avengers to work together and thwart whatever they find down there. On top of this, he struggles with the fact that his original's future wife and son have been cloned into that world, leading him to feel obligated to close that arc by uniting with them at the expense of severing his ties with Omega Sentinel. This is on top of the fact that Sif still holds a grudge against him for rejecting her, whereas his original briefly dated her. Development Extirpon was included in the game as a way for the Dozerfleet founder to network with friends in the ASPPIRE program of mid-Michigan who also played the game on Facebook. "Agent Opendi" had his entry into the game occur around the 28th of August of 2013. The fanfic was left open-ended for the possibility that Earth-G7.2.1 post-''Sodality'' timeline heroes could invade Earth-12131 if Marvel and Playdom were interested in making the crossover official on their end. See also * Eric Opendi (Cataclysmic Gerosha) * Percolation * Percolation: Legends